Putting Back A Heartbreak
by exogenesissymph
Summary: Piper told herself she'll be happy for them. She'll be happy when the love of her life is happy...Right? Jasper with slight Jayna. Hope you enjoy!


**A/N This is my first story, and I'm hoping you would give some advice, since I'm not sure how I should write these things.**

_**Putting Back a Heartbreak**_

* * *

><p><em>One of the hardest things in life is to watch the person you love, love someone else.<em>

* * *

><p>Piper's heart is so close to breaking. You might ask, breaking from what? Well, <em>her, <em>and _him_ together.

Ever since they stepped down from the _Argo II, _Reyna was the only person Jason had eyes for. Every time Piper sees Jason's eyes light up because of Reyna, her heart cries, and it breaks a little. Jason doesn't know it, but he's tearing apart another girl's heart every time he smiles at Reyna, or holds her hand.

_Reyna. Reyna. Reyna. _That was what Jason's life was about now.

_Reyna. Reyna. Reyna. _That was what Piper's problems were about now.

* * *

><p><em>You know that feeling… when you look at him and think, "Wow, I love him, but we're just friends." Or when he looks at her it hurts so much sometimes. When you're in love with him, and he's in love with her. You love everything about him, and he loves everything about her. You kept it in for so long<em>_.__ It's confusing or complicated is your answer when someone asks you what's wrong. When you look at them together, your eyes fill up with __salty tears. __Because you love him so much, and sometimes you wish he knew._

* * *

><p>"<em>Piper and Jason sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G"<em> The little song Leo used to sing. When Piper had fallen in love with the Jason Grace the Mist had created. She sitting in a tree now and Jason was kissing someone. It's just that Piper is sitting in a tree alone, _I love you, you idiot, why don't you love me back?_ Piper screamed at Jason in her head. A tear fell, and she wiped it away, before anyone would see. No use. More fell, and she couldn't control them anymore. So she gave in, quietly sobbing, crying her heart out. Jason was looking at Reyna the way he never looked at Piper. They were walking back to the cabins, and Jason saw Piper sitting in her tree.

"Hey Pipes, you okay up there? Anything wrong?" he shouted.

"Nothing." Piper turned her face away, hoping Jason didn't see any traces of tears. "_Everything, actually."_

* * *

><p><em>Trying to forget someone you loved is just as hard as trying to remember someone you never knew.<em>

* * *

><p>She told herself, <em>Stop it Piper, he doesn't like you, he loves Reyna. You love him, and it would be the best for him to be happy. You would be happy when he's happy. You<em> will_ be happy for him!_ But she knows that's not true, if it were true, why would she be crying up here, in a tree? Then suddenly, came headaches, she placed both hands on her head, trying to stop it. Later, Piper didn't remember that well, only feeling light as a feather, and then blackness.

* * *

><p><em>When your heart is broken, you wouldn't want to wake up from your dream.<em>

* * *

><p>Jason and Reyna didn't walk go far from Piper's tree. Then they heard a thud, and Reyna turned around, and saw Piper on the ground, her head bleeding. Reyna let go of Jason's hand, and ran towards Piper. She asked someone to help carry her to the infirmary.<p>

Reyna wasn't one of those girls that were snotty and selfish. She and Jason were two of the people that stayed by Piper's side nearly the whole time. They were starting to worry about her, for she was unconscious for too long already. Falling off a tree isn't something people would sleep for a two days, right?

On the third day, Jason was watching Piper, and the others were training. Suddenly, pink sparkles appeared next to the sleeping form of Piper. Aphrodite, Piper's mother emerged from the sparks. She was wearing a pink dress, and her makeup matched with it, but her expression wasn't cheerful. It was a bit sad, and depressing.

"La- Lady Aphrodite." Jason stammered a bit, causing Aphrodite to smile, just a little bit. He continued, "Why isn't Piper waking up?"

"She is heartbroken, and when people are heartbroken, they refuse to awake and face the person who caused their heartbreak."

_What? Piper? Heartbroken? How? Why? _Those were the thoughts in Jason's head that moment; he didn't believe that Piper would be suffering from heart break.

"I'll tell her to tell you herself." Aphrodite answer, and _poof_ she disappeared.

_Is this something that happened between Reyna and I? _Jason pondered. _Yet, why didn't I ever know? Why didn't she ever tell me? _

Reyna came over and sat next to him. She sighed sadly. "Listen, Jason," she whispered softly. Jason inched closer to her and she laid her head onto his shoulder. They stared at Piper, laying on the bed before them. Heaving small, light breath. Jason had always loved the way Piper slept. It was cute, the way she inhaled and exhaled.

_Should I tell Reyna about this? _Jason thought. _What would she say? But she could help me anyhow. _Jason breathed in and said, "Reyna, I have to tell you something." Reyna nudged him gently to let him know that she was paying attention. "Aphrodite visited me right before you came. She said," Reyna sat attentively. Jason sighed. "She said that Piper is heartbroken. She said when people are heartbroken, they refuse to wake up and face the person who made their heart break. Would you help me?" Reyna took his hand. "This is something that I'm afraid only Piper herself understands. Boys like you don't know this. I'll handle it. We'll figure something out together." Jason nodded. Reyna let go of his hand and stood up. "Let me try to communicate with her." She gripped the bed firmly and studied Piper for a very, very long time. Piper's face didn't move, but Reyna's did. She gestured Jason over. "What Aphrodite said was very true. Her heart break is so strong I can't get near her. She makes me feel sad, too. It's like, well, like she's hurting herself just trying to put her heart back together." Jason grabbed her arm. "Why? Surly you know, tell me."

Reyna shook her head. "I don't understand Piper enough. She's not open to me. She needs someone who she has known a long time, someone who has seen her cry and smile. Someone to understand her."

Jason thought. _Who could that be? Leo? He's off somewhere else though. _Memories suddenly flowed into his mind. Piper, who had sat and smiled with him under the stars, Piper, who had cried, and he were there to comfort her. "Let me, Reyna. Please. It's for her good." Reyna nodded and moved over. Jason knelt at the bed and took Piper's hand. It was hot. He studied her face. "Reyna, teach me how to get into her." Reyna said, "You have to reach out to her. Comfort her with happy times between you two. Then her mind will relax and you can see." Jason understood. He thought of the time where they had sat under Thalia's tree and gazed at the stars. And the time where Jason had saved her by risking his own life. He thought of the past, the lovely memories.

Piper's hand started cooling. He studied her again. Jason felt as though he could have reached into her. He felt a voice coming from Piper. It was her thoughts. _I'm sorry, Jason. I should have let you go with Reyna. If she keeps you happy, then I will be happy. Why do I feel so sad then? _"No, Piper! I like you too. We will always be friends!" Jason shouted. Reyna shushed him. He said sadly, "Piper, I'm sorry. I didn't see your pain and hurt. Reyna and I are very close friends. But that doesn't mean we can't be together, can we?" He looked at Reyna. She nodded. Jason continued soothing Piper. "Wake up, Pipes, wake up. We're waiting for you here. Things will be ok. I will always have time for you." _I can't wake up. No. I can't face Reyna or Jason. What shall I do? Can I stay like this forever? _Jason said softly, "Reyna, Go outside."

Reyna reluctantly turned to go. She had wanted to see them unite. In truth, Reyna liked Jason. Like_d_. Reyna knows that it was never love, just an admiring feeling. _Piper should deserve to have him, shouldn't she? And Jason and I could be very good friends. I don't mind. _She stood outside staring at the sky.

Inside, Jason was saying, "Piper, come back to me. Everything will be ok again." He slowly knelt down, and put his nose to hers. The way they used to do. "Everything will be alright." Piper slowly let herself sink into his words. Then, slowly, her eyes fluttered like butterflies open. She weakly smiled at Jason. And he smiled back. Jason called to Reyna, "Reyna, she woke up!" Reyna rushed inside. She excitedly took Jason's and Piper's hands then put them together. "You two belong to each other. I can just tell. Don't worry about me; I can be friends with Jason. But I see Piper needs you more, Jason. Got it?" Jason grinned foolishly at Piper and Reyna. "You two are the best girls that I will ever encounter in my whole life." Piper smiled, then hit him playfully. She turned to Reyna. "Thanks." Reyna smiled. "No problem. But you better take care of him. If I find him in the garbage can _again_…" Piper laughed out loud. It had been the first time she had laughed in a long time. Piper's heart was still weak, but it had been put back together, and it was happy.

* * *

><p><em>Love is a game three can play, and all win.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope that wasn't **_**too**_** lame. If you want to criticize, please criticize **_**constructively**_**. Thanks. I'd be surprised if there are any reviews at all. **


End file.
